


Ice Cream

by Elletz



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I sorta lost touch with this after a couple months oops, Ice Cream, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, and that this is the first time meeting, because this is FANFICTION and obviously not real, for all of you who wanted a second chapter sorry, how do i tag again?, let's pretend that the YouTube thing never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack works at an ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack and Mark are their own people, entitled to their own rights. I just simply put them in a fantasy situation in which they never became YouTubers for whatever reason. And you, reader, should by now have figured out that this is fanfiction. I'm just very paranoid; hence the disclaimer I have... Hey! Are you still reading this note? Why? They just get in the way of the story you originally came for! Well, what are you still reading this note for? The fact that there's writing here? Who even cares at this point? Why do you care to read this note? In fact, why did I write this note? Just go on reading the actual story!

_What could I be doing instead of this?_

"Here, Ma'am." I handed the young woman her strawberry one-scoop cone as I rang up the register. _Brain, please remember what you learned about American currency!_ "Your total is $3.50. Will you be paying with cash or check?" She handed me a five dollar bill, and I handed back her change with a smile.

"Have a wonderful day, and come again!" Cheery on the outside! Not exactly on the inside. I mentally groaned – just _how_ many times had I repeated that phrase today? Luckily, the end of my shift was approaching, in about - I glanced back at the clock - only three more minutes. Six hours of working at an ice cream parlor couldn't have flown by fast enough!

It wasn't long before I threw off my tacky red-and-white apron and practically sprinted out from behind the counter. As much as I knew Jenny, my new co-worker, didn't like working by herself, I was more than tired enough to care at this point. Having two jobs really does that to a person – overworking themselves to the brink in no time. However, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Finding money in LA is just so difficult compared to back in Ireland. Maybe this move wasn't the greatest idea after all...

_WHAM!_

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking, and my forehead hit something pretty hard. I flew backwards a bit, trying to steady my balance. _Great, the perfect time for a headache_ , of all things! "What hit me?!" Unfortunately, I don't exactly have the best balance, and was sent tumbling towards the ground- well, I was, until I wasn't. Somebody's arms were holding me up, and dragging me to the nearest booth. Immediately after I sat down I laid my head down in my folded arms with an audible groan.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and..." There was a startling deep voice that I hadn't expected rambling opposite from me. Slowly, I lifted my head – which seemed to have gotten heavier since the last time I checked.

My first thought was that there was an angel sitting across from me. Two dark brown orbs stared down at me, to which I couldn't help but stare back at. When was the last time my heart raced this fast? The man was running his fingers through his red floof of hair, and his red flannel shirt crinkled in response to his arm's biceps straining. _What the actual-_ I was so sure that he could hear how rapid my heart was beating. I nearly had a heart attack right then and there as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, without hesitating. I darted my eyes to my hands, which were now squeezing each other _way_ too hard. Did I seem creepy by staring for so long? Most likely – _Oh gosh, I ruined my chances once again._ Then again, he didn't seem to be very uncomfortable. Nervous, maybe, for whatever reason; probably 'cause I was making him paranoid. _Wait-what?_ Oh, he's talking again.

"-name's Mark." His hand was extended, and his large smile was making me feel so guilty about not catching whatever he had said beforehand. I cautiously reached out to shake hands, a small smile, spreading across my face as well. It was true- smiles really _are_ contagious!

"Call me," I paused for some reason, "Jack." I don't know why I told Mark my nickname first, that was _only for friends!_ (Well, I did want to become friends, with the possibility of maybe...)

"Hi, Jack!" His smile slightly wavered. "Sorry about bumping into you. I didn't see-"

"Hey." With slight hesitation, I placed my hand on his arm. "It's not your fault; if anyone's, it's mine. I was in such a hurry to get out of here that I forgot to look right in front of me!" Chuckling, I didn't realize the slight pink creeping onto the other man's face.

"Did you have to be somewhere? Geez, I'm sorry I held you behind!" Mark suddenly became nervous, and I could tell he was having somewhat of a panic. Adorable as all heck, but I had to stop him.

"It's fine!" I slightly laughed, "I was only coming out from work." I nodded my head towards the counter, where a flustered co-worker was trying to serve a large, impatient group of little kids. The parent with them was awkwardly standing behind them, as if trying to mentally say, _'Sorry for this!'_ Both me and Mark were cringing at the sight. "On second thought, I probably should have stayed behind to help Jen."

The sheepish grin on my face was debating over laughing or acting guilty. Although, I ended up laughing once Mark started. It was like music to my ears, the way he did so. I felt the heat already flooding over my face – how much did that stand out against pale skin? Apparently very, since Mark stopped laughing and caught sight of me. I felt just as awkward as a potato (don't ask), and my body may have started slipping underneath the table with a small, but entirely stupid, smile on my face. _Why couldn't I be embarrassed like a normal person?_

Instead of leaving like I thought he would, Mark seemed to grin at my shyness - which sent my mind spiraling at a thousand miles per hour. Reaching out across the table, he gripped both of my shoulders and he pulled me up from sliding completely under the table. He lightly chuckled, and looked fondly at me. I thought I would melt for the second time today - like the ice cream.

"You know, I would love to meet up with you again. Maybe we could text out the details later?" I whipped out my phone's contacts faster than I thought possible. His smile grew even larger – lopsided, which made my heart seriously skip a beat – and entered his number in quickly. Handing the device back to me, Mark swiftly slid out of the booth.

"I hope we meet again soon, Jack." His eyes were still trained on mine as he walked past and out the door. It was like he emitted a cool vibe when he was walking. When Mark was finally out of sight, I slumped back in my seat and took a glimpse of the newest contact. I nearly fainted when I saw what he had added himself in as.

**Markimoo <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> Short, not-simple, and not-to-the-point. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going with this.


End file.
